The Diadem
by Aratriss
Summary: Rewrite of my story "The Apprentice". A young tiger princess has been arrested for a crime she didn't commit, and Po wants to clear her name. However in prison, the girl meets Su, the former leader of the Ladies of the Shade, and they break out of prison. When Po visits the girl in prison, he finds her cell empty. Now he must find them, clear the girl's name, and arrest Su again.
1. Chapter 1

Wrongful Arrest

It was a dark night in the Valley of Peace. Only a sliver of the moon shone down. The villagers were sleeping peacefully in their own homes, unaware of any danger. However, in the nearby bamboo forests, two crocodiles were fleeing the scene with a leather bag. A white teenage tigress was chasing them. "Give it back!" she demanded, her accent thick. She leaped nearer to them. The thieves exited the forest and entered the village. The girl still chased them. "Hurry! She's gaining on us!" one of the thieves cried. The thieves turned abruptly into a space between two houses. There was silence. One of the thieves peeked around the corner. "She's gone," he said.

"Are you sure?" the other asked.

"Yeah, I don't see her."

"What a relief!" a third person replied.

"Yeah—"

The two thieves turned to look at this third person. They screamed. The tigress was there. They scrambled out of the space. The girl unsheathed her khanda sword. The crocs were still running. The girl still had to catch up to them. The thieves were already crying for help. By the time the tigress reached them, it was too late. The Valley's best defense was there. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were listening to the crocs' side of the story. "Yeah, and she tried to steal our yuans!" one croc said.

"Liar!" the tigress growled.

Everyone looked at her. "That's her!" the other croc shouted. The Dragon Warrior couldn't believe that a girl would mug some crocs. Usually, it was the other way around. "Are you sure she tried to steal your yuans?" he asked in disbelief.

"Po, it doesn't matter! She's a thief. Thieves go to prison," Mantis answered.

With that logic, the Furious Five and the Po apprehended the girl. "You don't understand!" the girl shouted, as she was led to Chor Ghom Prison. Later at the Jade Palace, Po lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. "Why do I feel so guilty?" he thought. "She's a thief, but then again, she could be telling the truth. But those crocs were really scared. Arg! Maybe I can go visit her tomorrow." That thought cheered him up. He closed his eyes, and sweet slumber claimed him.

* * *

Author's note: Hi! So this is the new version of _The Apprentice_! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to post new chapters whenever I can, but, with school and all, I might take a while to post. And this will contain some characters from Nickelodeon's _Kung Fu Panda:_ _Legends of Awesomeness_. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Prison

"You don't understand! I don't belong here!" the tiger girl screamed behind bars. "Wait 'til my father hears about this!" She snarled. She turned and looked at her dark cell. There was a table and two chairs in the middle, and a she-leopard was sitting in one of those chairs. "What did you do to get in here, child?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I was just trying to get my diadem back from these thieves. They took it from me when I first entered the border of China. I lost them for three days, but then I found them again. I guess they sold my diadem all ready."

"A diadem, eh? So you're royalty?"

"Yes, my father is the great Samrat Shahhai, and I am his noble daughter Atara."

With that, she crossed her arms and tried to look important. The she-leopard rolled her eyes. "'Samrat' does that mean 'king'?" she asked.

"No, 'emperor'. You China people are so… Ugh!" Atara answered.

The leopard chuckled. "You royalty are so stubborn and spoiled. You expect everyone to know what you're talking about, and what you want and all. It's amusing, really," she said. Atara snarled. "It's not amusing at all. I don't care who you are or what you say to me; I'm going to break out of here and get my diadem back," she replied.

"And I can help you."

"Why would I want your help?"

"Let's just say that I'm good with taking away."

"Oh?"

"Leave it all to me."

* * *

Po opened his eyes. He shivered. Winter was coming soon. He sat up and looked out of his window. A cheery blue sky greeted him. He smiled. Today, he was going to talk to the girl and learn the truth. He left his room and walked into the kitchen. Well, he wasn't going to go there on an empty stomach, that's for sure. He ate some dumplings and drank some tea. Then, he packed some food to eat on the way to the prison. Hey, he was bound to get hungry on his way there. It was only necessary. Once that was done, he left the kitchen. "Hey, Po, where are you going?" Monkey's voice asked. Po turned to see Monkey. He didn't want to lie to his best friend, so he told him what he was doing. "Just don't tell Shifu. He'll get mad at me," Po said.

"Don't worry, buddy. I've got your back," Monkey replied.

And with that, Po left to go to Chor Ghom Prison.

* * *

Author's note: A Samrat is the title for the emperor of India. Atara is Indian. So her accent, clothes, & weapons are Indian. Just clearing that up. And... Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :D


End file.
